Falling Away From Me
by Sailor Pluto
Summary: What were Daria and Jane's lives like before they met and before Daria ever came to Lawndale? This a story of two outcasts who get to the point in their lives when they think all is lost and that everything is hopeless. When Daria's family moves to Lawndale and she meets Jane things don't seem so bad after all. They both start to realize that everything will be okay.


Falling Away From Me

By Sailor Pluto

(A/N: This is my first story in the Daria section so be kind but really the title of this story is yes after the song Falling Away From Me by Korn which inspired me to write this story about Jane and Daria before they met and became friends. What were their lives before that? Well I guess I'm about to write it and we're about to find out. I thought that it'd be an interesting premise to write about so I hope you guys enjoy it ^.^ I'll try my best making it a good story.)

If someone had to put it nicely, Highland was, Highland was, okay so there was no way of putting it nicely because Highland was basically a shithole of a town which made a person wonder how anyone could possibly live there. It was one of the worst towns in existence yet for some strange reason Daria Morgandorffer had the sad unfortunate privlidge of living there with her family who was seemingly equally as stupid as the rest of the town. At least that was her opinion on the town and her family in general. Daria was basically an outcast.

Mostly because people didn't value her intelligence or her dark cynicism, but in her minds eye she saw all the stupidity that the world had to offer. That was one thing she didn't like was stupid people and it seemed like everyone at her school, in town and in her generation were just full of morons. She'd rather be an outcast then be an idiotic doormat like most people tended to be and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

Though sadly no one appreciated people like Daria with her intelligence and all those things, she also discovered that sometimes it even intimidated people as well.

Daria stood up and picked up her backpack getting up to get off the bus as people purposely rammed into her and her books were knocked out of her hands. Another of the many annoyances of high school. At least that was her opinion. "Excuse me." she said in her usual tone to one the boy responsible who turned around.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Daria glared slightly. "I think you may have dropped your brain when you knocked my books out of my hands because your stupidity is showing." she said. The boy who was covered in tattoos and piercings glared. "I don't know what that's supposed to mean but you're a FREAK!"

Daria sighed slightly, was it normal for some stupid people to come in the form of hypocrit? Yes, maybe it was she concluded. "Look as much as I'd like to discuss why this is probably your fourth year as a senior in high school, I think the only one who's a freak is you, you should look at yourself before being a hypocrit." Daria told him.

The boy blinked rapidly with widened eyes, maybe his stupidity really was showing, either that or he was shocked by the fact that unlike most people who were afraid of him she was actually able to put him in his place.

Daria merely walked past him in silence and off the bus, she came to a stop looking up at the school that was Highland High School. If middle school was bad then high school was pure hell. Though Daria knew she'd only be suffering in school for four more years, four long agonizing years but she could make it through somehow.

Sure some of the teachers had told her she could even graduate early if she wanted to but despite how much she hated school, something told her she needed to see this through just like everyone else did, no matter how bad it was.

Daria knew she could do it but it wouldn't be easy, especially being the anti social outcast that everyone seemed to love labeling her as.

She sighed and eventually walked into the school, on her way to the locker she spotted Beavis & Butthead. Unfortunately for her she had known these two morons since elementary school and their stupidity only grew with age.

How they had actually gotten into high school as opposed to being held back in middle school was beyond her. Then again the teachers were probably desparate to get rid of them Daria figured.

She walked over to her locker and opened it up.

This would not only be a long day but also a long four years.

Lawndale was okay at least in comparison to Highland it was definitely a huge step up, it made sense as to why it was inhabital but the people were just as dumb as they were in Highland so there was really no difference there. Jane Lane who was also a freshmen in high school sat on the bus drawing in her sketch book, she was an artist but she had also been an outcast throughout her whole school career. So what did it matter if she fit in or not? She was a brilliant artist, she was talented even if people didn't appreciate that.

At least there was the hope that some day she'd become such a famous artist and she'd be able stand there laughing in the faces of all those morons who outcasted her and treated her like crap day after day.

Jane's parents were artists and she had lots of older siblings, her family wasn't exactly considered normal but hey in her opinion normal was overrated. Her older brother Trent was a senior in High School and currently he was in a band without a name since they couldn't decide on one. Jane was kinda close to her brother but he had his own friends and things going on and most days it was a miracle when he did show up for school.

The bus came to a stop infront of Lawndale High School and Jane stood up as one of the jocks rammed into her on purpose. "Watch where you're walking! Loser!" He snapped. Jane sighed and glared slightly at him. "Better to be a loser then a dumbass like you." she snapped right back walking off of the bus.

Sadly that was the only comeback she could really think of on the spur of the moment.

Jane stood infront of Lawndale High and looked around, she spotted Trent's car which was considerably crappy but it worked for him somehow. At least he had taken it upon himself to show up to school, she thought as she walked inside.

The populars snarking at her and making comments, what a wonderful day this will be, she thought to herself as she opened her locker a bit bitterly. Why should she even give a damn about what they thought though? They were just as stupid as everyone else in Lawndale.

Living proof of the stupidity of Lawndale could be found in two people that shocked her by actually getting into high school instead of being held back in middle school. Brittany and Kevin. Even though Kevin was a jock and Brittany was a cheerleader she wouldn't give him the time of day. Mostly was because Kevin still had his braces.

So whenever Brittany called Kevin brace face, all Jane could do was laugh because Brittany had still her braces too. Yet despite Brittany was at least friends with Kevin.

They were both freshmen as well and Jane couldn't help but wonder if the two were dropped on their heads down several flights of stairs on their soft spots when they were babies. Because it astounded her as to how stupid they both were.

Well the good news was that Jane figured she'd have to suffer only four more years of hell before she could finally focus on being a full time artist, then she wouldn't have to worry about dealing with idiots anymore.

She wouldn't have to worry about being badly bullied, she could lock herself in her room or something and paint endlessly.

What a looong loong four years this was sure to be. She thought as she closed her locker and headed to class.

On the way home from school Daria was being forced to walk her sister Quinn home from school. Then again Daria figured if she played her cards right and complained enough about it that her parents would surely pay her for her trouble. Quinn was in middle school in seventh grade. "And then Camilla wore this hideous orange shirt, it was disgusting. So Mipzey as fashion police had to ticket her on it. Ohh and I'm also popular now too! School was awesome!" Quinn said excitedly.

Daria shook her head slightly. "As fascinating as that sounds Quinn, I neither care nor want to hear anymore of it." Daria said. Quinn was only 12 going on 13 and already she was as super ficial and vapid and shallow as the rest of the world. Plus all she ever focused on was popularity. Daria wished she could help her sister but knew it was impossible.

Quinn was beyond help, besides she seemingly didn't have as much smarts as Daria to do anything worth while. They were practically from two different worlds living under one roof.

"Eww you are soo unpopular Daria!" Quinn said. "Thank you for reconizing something I already knew Quinn." Daria responded as Beavis and Butthead walked over. Oh no Daria thought, just what she needed.

"ehehehhee Hey Butthead check out the hot chick with diarrhea." Beavis said. "Whoa cool." Butthead said and as they walked over Butthead proceeded to say. "Hey baby." to Quinn. Daria gave Butthead an odd look. "You moron, this is my sister and she's only 12." Daria said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Like eeewwwwww. Who are these disgusting unfashionable weirdos Daria?" Quinn asked taking a step back.

"Basically the town idiots. Come on lets go." Daria said ignoring Beavis & Butthead and grabbing her sister and dragging her across the street along behind her. "Do they go to school with you? Because I wouldn't be surprised you go to school with alot of freaks." Quinn continued on.

Daria sighed slightly shaking her head, the price she had to pay for walking Quinn home was listening to her babble on like a moron.

Just like the rest of her lovely generation.

Was there any hope at all?

Jane was walking out of school when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey Janie want a ride home?" It was Trent, Jane turned around and looked at him. "Sure just give me a mintue." She dug around in her bag slightly. "Damnit I forgot my sketch book hold on." Jane turned around and headed back into the school. Some kids had her sketch book and were looking it over laughing. Jane ran over. "GIVE ME THAT BACK!" she snapped.

It was a bunch of senior idiots who had gotten ahold of her sketch book. "Wow look at these pictures, you're a sick sadistic FREAK!" Jane tried her best to keep her composure and seem totally unphased by the whole thing. "Give it back!"

They called her freak in unison. "Aww artist freak want her sketch book back? Here you go!" They ripped out the pages and threw them to the ground as well as literally ruining the book. "HEY!" Jane snapped. "MY BOOK!" She ran towards one of them.

Jane was not afraid to take them on, not this time, they had destroyed the one thing that had actually meant anything to her. However the guy one upped her and slammed her to the ground and was he walked off he didn't step over her. He made sure to actually step ON her.

As did his friends.

Trent ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay Janie?" he asked her. Jane tried to keep her composure no matter how badly the years of horrible bullying had taken its toll on her, it still hurt badly but at the same time she learned to keep her composure and then break when no one else saw.

"I'll live." Jane said. "Lets just get out of here."

Jane walked out of the school in silence with Trent.

High School was definitely going to be a far worse experience then elementary school and middle school that's for sure.

At home Daria sat through another dinner while Quinn droned on about her wonderful first day of school and Daria got a lecture why socializing with her peers would be good. At the end of the lecture she looked towards her parents. "The reason I don't socialize with them is because I CHOOSE not to! Because peers are morons and I don't identify with any of them. I'm beyond that. Why can't you see that?" Daria asked.

"But Daria maybe you'd be happier if you actually put yourself out there and gave them a chance." Helen pointed out which then caused Daria to stand up. "Forget it you don't understand I don't expect you to. I'm not hungry anymore." She said as she walked away from the dinner table.

Huffing bitterly to her room, Daria slammed the door and sat down on her bed opening a book. No one would ever understand her and she didn't expect them to, her parents just didn't get it.

Maybe it was the fact that they had been out of school too long or maybe like many others they were just afraid and intimidated by someone like her. At any cost she was going to try and over anaylize that, they might drive her crazy but they were still her parents after all.

Though sometimes she wished she had a friend at least one that wasn't as stupid as the rest and one that could understandher just a bit.

Then she realized there was no chance of that ever happening.

When they got home Jane dropped her backpack and pulled out what was left of the pages in her torn up and ruined sketch book and sighed. "Hey Janie are you sure you're okay?" Trent asked her. "For the millionth time YES! You're getting on my nerves." she snapped. "Whoa okay, sorry I'm going to order us a pizza for dinner since mom and dad left today." Trent said. "Okay." Jane said as she started walking up the stairs to her room.

Once she arrived at her room she closed the door and locked and spread what was left of her sketches on the bed. "Its completely and totally hopeless." she said and at this moment her composure actually broke as she sat upon the ground.

Her vision clouded by tears that finally she couldn't hold back, in some ways she wished she had a friend who understood her, who was intelligent but that would never happen. It was a sad pathetic wish.

It seemed like she would always be alone forever but then again maybe she was better off that way. Truly it seemed that way. True she had Trent but most of the time he was hanging with the band and friends and things.

Her parents were always gone on some epic adventure as artists.

Jane wiped her eyes and stood up walking out of her bedroom and into the bathroom locking the door as she rolled up her sleeves to reveal cuts some newer then others. All the bullying and all the crap over the years had actually driven her to this.

Jane was sad to admit that this actually did make her feel better in some ways, like all of her pain was relieved. Though it probably wasn't the best thing in the world to do.

Jane looked around rather quickly and found a pair with tweezers and it was with tears in her eyes that she used them to make several small cuts into both of her arms. She felt a tiny bit better now.

Still she had tears in her eyes as she watched her blood drip into the sink.

If only someone could understand.

(A/N: What do you think? I know its dark but somehow the whole idea popped into my mind and also if you guys don't like things like cutting and stuff I suggest staying away from the story before you flame. Otherwise enjoy!)


End file.
